(1) Field of the Invention
The Invention generally relates to a cord management system for storing a cord (or cable), for attaching along the length of a cord or cable for accessing either end of the cord, and for preventing tangling of the cord.
(2) Description of the Related Art Including Disclosed 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It is often a challenge to store and use cord (or cable) without tangling the length and ends of the cord. It is also a challenge to access either end of the cord once it has been placed or stored in a management system, such as a spool, wrap or winding systems, because at least one end of the cord must be untangled and unwound. These systems do not effectively allow access to either end of the cord without first unwinding and tangling all or a predominant portion of the cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,515 issued to Potruch discloses a hanger for wires or cables, with the hanger comprising a U-shaped body portion having leg portions joined at one end by a web portion and at the other end molded to a substantially circular wire support band having two slots or openings. Near the U-shaped body portion is a circular band for holding the wires. To operate, the hanger is spread apart at one of the slots and a support bar is slid past that slot and into a circular band. With a plurality of hangers mounted on the support bar, which spans the length along which the wires are to be supported, the wires are inserted into the band through the slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,229 issued to Severson discloses a cord keeper strap including a strap having a plurality of holes spaced apart along the length of the strap, with each hole designed to accept a button fastener. The button fastener includes a head and shank that are inserted through the hole. The strap is wrapped one or more times around the cord bundle and fastened.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,158 issued to Goldberg discloses a clothing support assembly having formed channels, a wheeled truck assembly, and a support. The formed channel includes side walls, a roof, laterally spaced tracks, and vertical walls. The side walls are connected to the support roof, with the side walls forming a slot. Laterally spaced tracks are formed between the side walls and vertical walls. The slot is wide enough to permit wheeled truck assembly to move back and forth. The wheeled truck assembly includes wheels, bearings slotted hooks having a top body portion having openings, and a bottom portion for receiving the clothes hangers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,186 issued to Contreras discloses a clothes hanger apparatus including a horizontal tube having a slot at the bottom of the tube, with the slot spanning throughout the length of the tube. A plurality of roller assemblies is removably fitted within the tube. Each roller assembly includes a female semispherical member having an outer perimeter taper and a corresponding male semispherical also having an outer perimeter taper. A roller assembly is attached to each hanger for rolling or sliding within the tube.
None of these expressly discloses a cord management system for accessing either end of the cord (or cable) and for storing the cord, the cord management system comprising a plurality of holders, with each holder having a clamping member for enclosing a cord and a sliding member for sliding the holder within a housing; the housing having a handle, two side walls each having at least one receiving hole, at least one open-ended end wall, a slot along the length of the bottom of the housing, and a channel for housing the holders; and at least one stop member for preventing the holders from inadvertently sliding out of the open end of an end wall of the housing.